Las pílodoras
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Traducción/Yuunoa】【Lemon/One-Shot】Una vez los efectos de las píldoras hicieron efecto, Shinoa no podía deshacerse de un constante dolor entre sus piernas. Tampoco ayudaba que un apuesto azabache la cargara en su espalda. Clasificado como M por razones.


**Redactado originalmente en ingles por:** Annamii

 **Traducido al español por:** roxas2key

 **Corrección de algunas faltas ortográficas:** Sonye-San

 **TODOS LOS CREDITOS VAN A SU** **REDACTOR(A) ORIGINAL**

 **Nota principal del traductor:** Las palabras entre «» , son una traducción más exacta y directa, precedidas por una "mejor" traducción, "mejor" en el sentido de que son cambiadas por un término más ajeno al original, con el fin de darle más vida/variedad al relato. Las traducciones directas son provistas para aclarar más que otra cosa. Las palabras entre «» pueden ser perfectamente omitidas.

Donde quieran que encuentren #1 #2 #3 #4 ... #n , significa una nota de traductor que podrán encontrar referenciada a pie de página.

 **Título original: The Pills**

 **Resumen: [[Traducción]]** Una vez los efectos de las píldoras hicieron efecto, Shinoa no podía deshacerse de un constante dolor entre sus piernas. Tampoco ayudaba que un apuesto azabache la cargara en su espalda. Clasificado como M por razones.

 **Owari No Seraph pertenece a ©Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto.**

* * *

 **Las píldoras**

 **.**

La mañana era fría y brumosa tanto que se adentró en los huesos de Shinoa. Cruzando los pasillos del frio departamento subterráneo, ella apenas había tomado los últimos suministros de sus píldoras malditas.

La última vez que ella y su escuadrón se enfrentaron a un vampiro noble, había hasta la última de sus drogas. Luego de tomar unas más, ellos le habían informado que las píldoras que les fueron dadas fueron ligeramente modificadas. De cualquier manera, sus efectos y sincronización deberían ser más o menos el mismo, o incluso, tal vez pudieran ser más poderosas, o al menos ellos decían eso.

Shinoa sabía que ellos querían ver lo bien que el medicamento podría funcionar, incluyendo los efectos colaterales, y que la estaban usando a ella o a cualquiera que necesitara píldoras. Su mente no se centró por mucho en tal pensamiento. Pensaba que debía ser lo mismo, debido a aquella vez que había hecho pequeños ajustes a estas en el pasado. Nunca había notado algún cambio drástico.

La peli-morado _«Shinoa»,_ caminó rápidamente dentro de las secciones principales para unirse al resto de su equipo.

En ese día, habían sido asignados a una misión de exploración de cierta área, en busca de «por» humanos o alguna base de vampiros. También vislumbraban la posibilidad de que algún noble estuviera a cargo de tal área

Cuando Shinoa dobló la esquina y se quedó «parada» en su lugar designado, esperó un par de minutos para que su escuadrón se mostrara. Mientras el resto de ellos aparecía uno por uno, su líder «Shinoa» repetía las instrucciones.

—Ahora, recuerden, aun cuando crean que es una simple misión, nunca deben bajar su guardia. Y si localizan un noble, NO, y para ti Yuu-san, repito, NO deben ir por si solos—Decía Shinoa mirando a Yūichirō de forma sería, el respondía con una mueca de disgusto—.Nos reagruparíamos y veríamos que podremos hacer, estos sobrevivientes son nuestra primera prioridad ¡Vamos! —continuaba ella.

—Oh Shinoa, vamos, soy totalmente capaz de derrotar a uno de esos nobles. Les daré a eso chupasangre una prueba de mi ira. —Decía el azabache «Yūichirō » con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ugh? ¡Yuu! ¿No puedes solo una vez concentrarte en la misión actual y no ir tras cada maldito vampiro que ves como si fuera un juego? Los nobles no son cualquier cosa «un chiste»—Dijo Mitsuba frunciendo el ceño.

Shinoa sonreía al ver la molestia que manifestó Mitsuba. —No te preocupes Yuu-san, estoy seguro que Mii-chan solo está preocupada por ti, y tu bienestar— Intervenía la sargento y capitana.

— ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡No tengo que preocuparme por un idiota como él! —Exclamó Mitsuba de forma ruidosa.

Yūichirō miraba a la rubia «Mitsuba» y le decía con una amplia sonrisa—: Si, no te preocupes, entiendo la situación—La cara de Mitsuba se sonrojaba levemente.

Shinoa rio y los cinco continuaron caminando hacia su destino que estaba a corta distancia.

—Muy bien—Shinoa iniciaba cuando su equipo estuvo cerca del edificio «construcción»—Nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno. Tomen consigo todos los sobrevivientes que encuentren, salven a cuanto más puedan en una vuelta, también, en dado el caso ¿Tienen sus píldoras? —Finalizaba ésta.

Ellos asentían.

—Manténgaselos siempre cerca, Podríamos necesitarlos. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Cuestionó la sargento Hīragi.

—Sí, ¿Qué hacemos en caso de encontrarnos a un noble junto con sobrevivientes? —preguntó Kimizuki.

—Dependiendo de cuantos haya, corran y dejen los sobrevivientes—Replicó Shinoa haciendo que Yūichirō hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Estás loca Shinoa? Rescatar esos sobrevivientes es nuestro objetivo principal. ¿Por qué rayos habría que dejarlos con esos chupasangres? — protestaba alguno. #1.

—Hay una razón por la cual son supervivientes en primer lugar. Los vampiros no los mataran, debido que son usados como recursos, pero ellos los mataran a ustedes si no corren. Tenemos que reagruparnos antes de luchar contra un noble. Esperemos que no haya alguno. —Explicaba Shinoa y estos se dividían en dos grupos.

Shinoa y Kimizuki tomaron el pasaje izquierdo, en el viejo edificio mientras que los demás fueron derechos hacia el punto de partida. Yūichirō, Yoichi y Mitsuba se arrastraban rápidamente pero con sigilo, Observaban cuidadosamente «espiaban» cada habitación que se encontraban _._

— _Cuando el edificio aun funcionaba, probablemente habría sido un apartamento o algo por el estilo_ —pensó Yūichirō.

Ellos habían alcanzado el final del pasillo, sin tener señales algunas de alguno que otro humano, estaban a punto de doblar la esquina cuando Yoichi vio fugazmente una sombra en la débil luz.

—Por allá –Susurró Yoichi y luego giraba su cabeza hacia tal dirección.

Mitsuba le siguió y también preguntaba—: ¿Vampiro? —a su vez Yoichi le respondía moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha negándole su pregunta, sin saber en realidad.

Yuu sentía como la corriente de aire cambiaba a sus espaldas «detrás de él». Entrecerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta con su espada desenvainada y su mano levantada para golpear. Titubeó cuando vio un pequeño niño de probablemente algunos 10 años tenía éste, contemplaba a los asustadizos ojos de aquel muchacho.

El azabache bajó su espada, guardándola. Levantó sus manos en una pacíficamente y comenzó a hablar a éste niño, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros de misión.

—Está bien, no vamos a lastimarte, justamente estamos aquí para ayudarte—le explicaba tratando de calmarle.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro – Continuó Mitsuba.

El desamparado chico se tomó su tiempo, y salió detrás de los restos de una pared demolida donde este se encontraba. Se acercaba leventemente, aunque todavía expresaba desconfianza en su cara.

Está bien, ahora estás a salvo. ¿Hay alguien más aquí? – Preguntó Yoichi. El chico no respondió al instante, luego, negaba con su cabeza.

El portador de Asuramaru «Yūichirō » se cuestionaba porque habría solo un sobreviviente en el edificio y luego fijaba su atención en las prendas del muchacho, cuales le recordaban las que solía vestir cuando había estado cautivo en su infancia. El niño no hubiera podido sobrevivir solo por un largo período de tiempo, por lo cual debió haber escapado recientemente. Si la suposición era correcta, entonces no estarían tan lejos de aquella base.

Tuviste que huir, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Yūichirō, queriendo confirmar. El pequeño asentía tímidamente. — ¿Podrías decirnos de dónde huiste? — añadía una pregunta el azabache.

—Tal vez—susurró el infante con una suave voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Mitsuba – le decía con una amigable pero modesta sonrisa.

—Es…Seta – respondió éste tímidamente.

—Bien, Seta-kun, si estás seguro que no hay nadie más, reagrupémonos con nuestros otros amigos – Dijo Mitsuba y le daba la mano al chico.

Seta la tomó suavemente, sin mirar a los ojos de quien se la daba, al contrario, miraba al suelo.

Mitsuba halaba «llevó con fuerza» #2 al niño mientras los demás ojeaban una vez más el lugar por si acaso hubieses más supervivientes. Luego de haber quedado satisfechos con su búsqueda, aunque sin encontrar a nadie más, partieron de regreso a la base, al llegar, esperaron por los demás.

— ¿Estas hambriento? Tengo algunas galletas – Decía el castaño «Yoichi» ofreciéndole el paquete a Seta.

Éste observó el paquete con sus ojos azules oscuros antes de tomarlo, como si estuviese debatiendo en su mente si hacerlo o no. Su timidez no le gustaba a Yūichirō. Su comportamiento parece extraño «inusual» considerando que apenas había sido encontrado y rescatado de haber estado corriendo por el peligro. El azabache portador de Asuramaru «Yūichirō » recordó perfecta y claramente, como lo es el día despejado, cuando el corrió y se lanzó sobre Guren haciéndolo caer, mientras lo bañaba en sus desesperadas lágrimas.

El chico no lucia aliviado, casi nervioso. Poco después, Shinoa y Kimizuki aparecieron, volviendo a completar el equipo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? – Cuestionó Yūichirō.

No pudimos encontrar a nadie, honestamente, este lugar está muy desolado «abandonado» – Idealizó Kimizuki, pero luego notó al chico. —Ok…No tan abandonado como pensábamos. ¿Había otros? – preguntó él mismo.

—Seta-kun dijo que no había nadie más, ni tampoco pudimos encontrar nada, ni siquiera alguna evidencia – Explicaba Mitsuba.

—Bien, entonces, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos, no vampiros, menos nobles, y nos las arreglamos para al menos encontrar un sobreviviente, entonces, hicimos un buen trabajo, regresemos, y no te preocupes Seta-kun, estas en manos seguras —Le aseguraba Shinoa.

Seta asentía y el grupo caminó a fuera del edificio, luego volvían por donde vinieron.

Yūichirō se detuvo repentinamente cuando oyó un débil silbido, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El escuadrón, que muy justamente lograron sacar su armamento maldito antes de que al menos, treinta vampiros los rodearan desde las sombras. Mantenían a Seta en medio de su formación pero cuando el vampiro, que parecía ser el líder, o al menos el noble del grupo, se acercó, Seta se escapó de la rotonda formada entre los cinco y se refugió detrás de susodicho vampiro.

—Seta, espera…. — Decía Yoichi, pero era obvio lo que había pasado.

Shinoa miraba fijamente al presumido líder, cual tenía cabellos rojos, peinados hacia atrás. Luego dirigía su mirada hacia Seta quien mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

—Lo hiciste bien Seta-kun – felicitaba el noble mientras Seta le miraba.

— ¿Entonces? – pregunto éste, como si reclamara algo.

—Sí, sí. Tu hermana es libre ahora – Decía moviendo sus ojos hacia otro vampiro, entonces, Seta fue arrastrado como muñeca de trapo hacia la base.

—Lo amenazaste secuestrando a su hermana. ¡Fue una trampa! —gruñó Yūichirō mirando con rabia a su principal oponente.

El noble reía. —Bien, ¿Qué más iba a ser? ¿Una fiesta? Suena bien, pero hay que encargarse primero de ustedes parásitos—Sonreía con orgullo mientras movía su mano.

De una vez, los demás vampiros se lanzaron contra ellos en un ataque grupal.

El equipo de Shinoa se las arregló para matar «cortar» fácilmente a los primeros pues estos eran muy débiles, pero más aparecieron y el número de estos los sobrepasaban por mucho, mientras el noble yacía detrás observando.

— ¡Estos debiluchos son irritantes, tenemos que ir a por el noble! – Dijo Mitsuba mientras batía su arma demoníaca.

—Hay demasiados—gruñó Kimizuki y luego cortaba limpiamente a uno por la mitad.

Shinoa se agachó justo cuando uno se abalanzó precipitadamente sobre ésta, luego ella se lanzó al frente limpiando esa área de los vampiros

Los números parecían haberse acortada solo un poco, pero al menos, estos no eran infinitos.

—No se preocupen, sigamos así. Casi están terminados—Shinoa alentaba a su equipo.

Yoichi se colocó en medio de la formación, derribando cualquier vampiro que fuera contra ellos aéreamente protegiendo a sus comaradas. Cuando la vasta mayoría fue reducida a tan solo unos pocos, los restantes hicieron una sabía decisión, retrocedieron y se juntaron con el noble.

— ¿Oh? – El noble pelirrojo alzó su ceja. Se rascó la cabeza como si estuviera sorprendido y mordía su lengua, mostrando decepción. — ¿Cómo cinco pequeños niños se las arreglaron para llegar tan lejos? Incompetentes payasos. Ah bien, me encargaré de ustedes por mi propia cuenta—Dijo éste saltando cerca del escuadrón que estaban respirando rápidamente.

Rápidamente se enderezaron rehaciendo su formación, Yūichirō y Kimizuki en el frente, mientras que Mitsuba y Shinoa detrás, y Yoichi en medio de ambas.

No se queden parados ahí, vengan – Decía el noble impaciente y los demás vampiros se acercaron a él—Son presa fácil estos cinco niños ¿Qué si tienen armas demoníacas? Si no pueden manejarlas correctamente, no son amenazas para nosotros, solo piensen como la Reina Krul nos recompensará por esto.

Mientras el noble hablaba a sus camaradas, quien casualmente caminada por los alrededores y que circunstancialmente ignoraba a Shinoa y su equipo.

Usando a su favor ese momento de distracción, Shinoa tomó una fracción de tiempo para hacerle una señal al grupo. Les pidió que usaran solo una de las píldoras, debido a que una mayor cantidad podría ser fatal.

Shinoa pensó—: _A pesar de que la falta de análisis del noble, no es alguien a quien sobreestimar_ «no es objetivo fácil». _Probablemente alguien de alto rango, aunque no tan fuerte como un progenitor._

De la forma despreocupada en que mostraba era poderoso y que su vestimenta consistía en una capa adornada en oro y un conjunto de accesorios dorados, que mostraban su rango, fue algo que su ego podía avalar.

Mientras el noble estaba aún hablando sin prestar mucha atención a sus adversarios, el escuadrón tomó una pequeña píldora de su pequeño contenedor. Las tragaron y esperaron cinco dolorosos segundos antes de usar los otros cinco segundos para atraer al noble mientras los efectos de la píldora incrementaban el poder en ellos.

En sus pieles marcas purpuras se habían manifestado, alcanzaron a los vampiros con increíble velocidad. El noble fácilmente desenvainó su espada bloqueando el impacto de Yūichirō y Kimizuki. Yoichi apuntó y desintegró a los demás restantes. Aún el escuadrón debía de trabajar rápido pues el efecto duraría solo quince minutos.

— ¡Mocosos molestos! – gruñía el noble al notar que sus camaradas estaban muertos.

—Asura-kannon— #3 Yuu gritó llamando a Asuramaru. Con inmenso poder, varias espadas se desplegaron y apuntaron su filo hacia el impresionado noble. El noble se lanzó hacia atrás, la punta de una de las espadas rozó pecho. Su velocidad no era suficiente para hacerle frente a la de las espadas de Yūichirō, un corte pasó por su piel haciendo una herida de una pulgada de profunda, y algunas dos de largo justo en su lado izquierdo.

—Maldición— exclamó el noble, saltando atrás, tocaba su herida, aun fresca, con su mano, pudiendo sentir como la sangre salía.

El escuadró de Shinoa no le dio más tiempo, los cinco adolescentes corrían hacia él. Yoichi apuntaba y lanzaba poderosas flechas que el noble apenas esquivó. Empuñando con fuerza su espada, el noble chocó armas con Mitsuba. La fuerza de su ataque fue suficiente para derrumbar la defensa de la rubia «Mitsuba». Antes que pudiera rematarla. Shinoa lanzó un corte en diagonal con su guadaña hacia el noble. El noble se deslizaba hacia atrás, llevándose de cortesía una nueva herida.

— ¡Pequeñas mierdas!—decía casi llorando. Con espontánea velocidad este agitó su larga pierna contra la pequeña cintura de Shinoa mandándola a volar y estrellarse con una pared del edificio.

— ¡Shinoa!— Exclamó Yuu y rápidamente se lanzó a contra el noble en una espontánea batalla. El poder aportado por las drogas fue suficiente para mantenerse a par con este vampiro, de la cual era del agrado de este castaño.

Yūichirō bloqueaba y contrarrestaba varios de los espadazos «cortes» del vampiro. Lanzando un certero ataque lograba golpear al noble en su pierna. Kimizuki y Mitsuba se unían rodeando al vampiro. Desde la distancia, Yoichi lanzaba un par de flechas, clavándose en su objetivo, Yuu clavaba su espada hasta el mango en el abdomen del vampiro.

—Arggh…Ustedes…insignificantes – Gruñía con rabia, lanzando un arañazo con su mano hacia Yūichirō, cual tuvo tiempo de esquivarle.

La guadaña de Shinoa se deslizaba por el cuello del noble, su cabeza caía al suelo, y su cuerpo se convertía en una pila de cenizas, que se dispersaron con el viento. Luego de la cruenta batalla, los miembros del equipo de Shinoa estuvieron lidiando con los efectos secundarios de la droga, más que nada, que consistía en estar plenamente agotado. El sudor recorría la frente de la sargento, haciéndola sentir cálida.

—Shinoa ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Yūichirō—Volaste muy lejos—añadía.

—Estoy bien, Yuu-san— Contestó sin aliento. Fue con el resto del grupo quienes también estaban respirando agitadamente. —Buen trabajo a todos, es una lástima que no pudiéramos rescatar un humano, pero al menos nos las arreglamos para eliminar otro noble, volvamos Dijo antes de que sus parpados se volvieran pesados y todo su cuerpo se debilitara haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas. —Whoa…—Suspiró ella, casi cayéndose al suelo, pero fue sujetada por Yūichirō.

— ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? Hey, tu piel, está realmente caliente—Decía el azabache mirándola algo alarmado.

—Probablemente solo son…los efectos...secundarios—Murmuraba ella sintiendo su cuerpo afiebrado.

—Volvamos rápidamente—Dijo Mitsuba. Yūichirō cargó a su líder sobre su espalda y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta.

—Yuu-san…no tienes que…también tienes que estar cansado—Dijo Shinoa cual estaba sobre su hombro.

Ladeó su cabeza para mirarla de reojo—Estoy lleno de energía—dijo él.

Shinoa se quejó levemente, pero sabía que no le haría cambiar de parecer, que no era más que estar preocupado por su bienestar. Shinoa sintió una molestia, como un cosquilleo, entre sus piernas, que solo se aceleró cuando Yuu la colocó en su espalda, luego colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos para estabilizarla. La Hīragi «Shinoa» se sonrojaba cada vez que Yuu equilibraba su peso, para que esta no se callera. Cada vez que pasaba, esa área, era presionada, si, entre las piernas de ella. La molestia solamente crecía, y, Shinoa, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, evitaba gemir. Ella no sabía porque, pero todo lo que pasaba no la estaba ayudando, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, podría colapsar.

Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera en contacto cercano con un apuesto azabache, quien podía hacerla sonrojar con una simple sonrisa. El resto del camino de retorno parecía tres veces más largo de lo que había tomado para llegar hasta allí, quien esperaba que sus panties no estuvieran tan húmedos como ella pensaba. Cuando regresaron, el resto del escuadrón se dispersó, cada uno a su lugar, pero antes, le habían pedido a Yūichirō que cuidara de Shinoa, y que la llevara a su apartamento.

—Y asegúrate de no dejarla caer, torpe idiota—Le puntualizó Mitsuba mientras que el respondía con molestia:

— ¡Ni loco!

—Shinoa, nosotros informaremos acerca de los resultados de la misión—Dijo Kimizuki.

—No, espera, lo haré yo, soy la líder del equipo después de todo – Replicó Shinoa, aunque no logro disuadir a Kimizuki.

—Shinoa, necesitas descansar ahora mismo, así que olvídalo— avalaba Yūichirō

Shinoa desvió la mirada hacia la parte trasera del cuello del chico. – _No es exactamente lo que necesito_ —Pensó esta, pero si intentaba pararse no caminaría ni siquiera un metro antes de desfallecer de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, la peli-morada descansaba en los anchos hombros de Yuu, permitiéndole llevarla hasta el apartamento. Ella le pasaba una llave, luego abrían la puerta.

— ¿Uh, tu habitación? – Preguntó Yuu y ésta le dirigía hacia la izquierda, donde las paredes dividían su habitación y la cocina. Un pequeño baño estaba adyacente a la susodicha habitación. El azabache colocaba suavemente a Shinoa sobre la cama, y luego se dirigió al baño para tomar una toalla, y humedecerla en agua fría. Luego volvía donde esta reposaba.

—Yuu-san— Decía ella respirando agitadamente. Las píldoras deben estar causando severos efectos secundarios, comenzando con una sobrepujante sensación de deseo y lujuria— Yuu-san—Decía jadeando de nuevo.

Yūichirō miró a Shinoa, sus ojos no podía apartarse de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella se retorcía, halaba de sus ropas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él pudo sentir en ella el deseo de lujuria que portaba en sus ojos color cobre.

— ¿Shinoa? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yūichirō quien sonreía por dentro. Él no sabía por qué su capitana estaba tan excitada, pero, en su estado, sería fácil de hacerse con ella— ¿Necesitas algo? – Cuestionó.

Los pensamientos de ella eran claros, sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Si se quedaba así, sabría que iba a explotar. Miró con sus ojos entrecerrados a los ojos de Yūichirō, casi buscando una gran sonrisa—Necesito—murmuraba.

— ¿Si, Shinoa?—Preguntó.

—Necesito— Susurraba. Se sentía aún más cálida, y halaba su camisa, obteniendo la atención de su acompañante. — _No seré la única en este juego_ —Pensaba astutamente y halaba el cuello de su camisa, Yuu pudo vislumbrar su suave piel. —Necesito que…me ayudes con el uniforme—pedía ella, luego miraba su reacción y sonreía sensualmente, intentando seducirle. Ella pensaba que se echaría atrás, pero, al contrario, fue a donde ella, antes dejando su katana en el suelo. Se colocó sobre la cama, se desplazó en ésta hasta que la proximidad causó que Shinoa se sonrojase.

—Lo que necesites—Dijo Yūichirō y colocaba sus dedos sobre los botones del uniforme de su compañera. Los desabrochaba, uno a uno, hasta que su camisa se abrió, revelando sus redondos pechos bajo esta. Yūichirō tragaba saliva. — ¿Algo más? —cuestionó *intentando* no mirar fijamente.

Se echó un poco adelante, causando que ella se hiciera atrás un poco, en igual medida, luego, este colocó su mano en la cama, junto a la de ella. Hacía lo mismo con la otra mano, atrapándola. Ella retrocedía hasta que su cabeza golpeó el espaldar de la cama. Su pecho se elevaba al respirar—Ahora mi falda – Susurró.

—Claro—murmuraba Yuu. Deslizaba sus manos cubierta por los guantes hacia el costado de Shinoa, y, gentilmente tiraba de su falda. Ésta levantó sus caderas para dejar que esta se deslizara más fácilmente. Finalmente, bajaba sus largas medías, luego sus botas.

El deseo de la peli-morado incrementaba a medida que sentía los delicados toques de los dedos de Yuu. Movía su cabeza hacia la de ella, con una sonrisa de orgullo plasmada en su rostro. Levantó una ceja para indicar su próxima dirección. A este punto, ella no pudo resistir más. Sus hormonas estaban fueran de control, y con un apuesto joven desnudándola. Tal vez, su presencia era la causa. Ella se quitó sus propios guantes y enredaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de aquel chico. Halando de estas, se acercaba a Yuu para presionar sus labios con los de ella en un caluroso y sentimental beso. La lengua de Yuu se abría paso por la boca de ella, explorando mientras batallaba delicadamente contra su lengua. El intenso calor en el estómago de Shinoa fue satisfecho por el apasionado beso. Ella gemía suavemente. Se apartaron por aire, dejando un rastro de saliva, que unía sus labios.

— ¿Qué necesitas ahora? Shinoa. – Dijo Yūichirō respirando suavemente.

La forma sensual en la que el susurró su nombre, hizo que ella se llenara de valor para decírselo.

—Te necesito – decía ella sin más rodeos.

Éste sonrió y se quitó los guantes también. Deslizaba sus manos, ya desnudas, por el cuerpo de su compañera, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Sentía los dedos de ella adentrarse en su uniforme, y desabotonarlo. Pasó sus dedos sobre el pecho cincelado de Yuu, maravillándose por sus músculos. Éste se movía más cerca de ella, eliminando el espació restante entre los dos. Una de las rodillas de Yuu se apoyaba entre las piernas de Shinoa, empujando suavemente entre estas. El azabache atrapó a Shinoa en otro beso, pero con más vigor y pasión. Sus manos volvían a envolverse en su cuello y sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos negros de éste.

Yuu apretaba los pechos encubiertos de Shinoa, y pinzaba sus pezones erectos, haciendo que esta se retorciera—Yuu-san— gimió Shinoa. Ella jadeó al sentir los dedos de él escabullirse entre sus panties. Bajo la inquebrantable mirada de Yūichirō, ella seguía gimiendo y jadeando. Éste sonrió ampliamente colocando su frente sobre la de su capitana. Moviendo a un lado los panties de ella, introdujo un dedo en esta— ¡Ah! – Jadeó, sorprendida, sus caderas se retorcieron incontrolablemente, haciendo que él la sujetara sobre la cama.

El movía su dedo, mirando hipnotizado los labios partidos de ella. Deseando que hiciera más de estos deleitosos sonidos, rozaba su dedo contra sus apretadas paredes provocando que la boca de ella se abriese de forma silente, a lo cual, Yuu añadía un segundo dedo.

— ¡Yuu-san! ¡Ah!¡Nng! – Shinoa apretaba sus parpados y gemía.

—Estas apretada, Shinoa – Le susurró en su oreja y adentraba otro dedo más, Shinoa pensaba que no habría más cupo dentro de ella.

— ¡Ah!...Yuu-san...estoy...uh...llena – murmuraba

— ¿Ya?—le cuestiono.

—Mmm...Oh. —Murmuró ella de nuevo.

—Bien, será mejor que te prepares —le susurró Yuu con voz algo ronca. Lamía el lóbulo de su oreja—Soy más grande que tres dedos—le susurraba éste de forma pícara. Movía sus dedos alrededor, en forma de tijera, esta gemía más por sus acciones.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yuu-san! —Shinoa daba un quejido. Yūichirō presionaba contra su clítoris y lo acariciaba firmemente. Ella retorcía sus caderas contra los dedos del azabache. Sintiendo su clímax cerca—Yuu-san—decía ya sin aliento.

Shinoa sentía la presión entre sus piernas, mientras que la cálida boca de su acompañante cubría la de ella en un ardiente beso. Sus lenguas se frotaban, una con la otra. Yūichirō sacaba sus dedos ya húmedos. Rompiendo el beso, se sentaba en sus rodillas, y recorría su lengua por su mano. Shinoa presenciaba eso con un visible sonrojo, esta se sentía aún más húmeda, mientras sus pantis goteaban. Luego de haber limpiado su mano con su lengua. Yuu separaba las piernas de ella, y se adentraba con su lengua, lamiendo su entrada.

La reacción de la peli-morado fue inmediata, sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza de él, su espalda se arqueaba y su cabeza se sacudía hacia atrás dejando escapar un ronco gemido. Yuu mantenía sus panties a un lado mientras entraba en ella con su lengua, explorando su estrecho interior. Próximamente, ella sintió su orgasmo, su cuerpo estalló en una sensación de placer. Yūichirō, hambriento, lamia sus jugos. Terminado, el desabrochó su cinturón, bajando su pantalón lo suficiente para que su fuerte erección saliera. Su pareja miraba su largo miembro.

—Wow...no pensé que… — decía ella.

— ¿Entrará? – Cuestionó Yuu con una amplia sonrisa.

—Veremos—respondía.

El azabache la besaba, luego deslizaba su erección en la entrada de ella, probando suavemente. Shinoa gemía al tiempo que su dura erección se adentraba entre ella. Éste volvía a presionar su clítoris. A Sabiendas que ella se retorcería. Inmediatamente, su erección se adentró en el interior caliente de ella, Yuu sintió como si fuera a quemarse en cualquier segundo.

—Ah…Yuu-san – replicó cuando se deslizó dentro de ella. Sintiéndose llena, como nunca antes.

—Uhh…¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó el azabache respirando rápidamente en su oreja.

Sintiendo como esta asentía, continuaba su travesía escuchando los gemidos de su chica crecer. Yuu cerraba sus verdes ojos y mordía el cuello pálido de ella, tornándolo rosado. Sobre su miembro, él frotaba el clítoris de Shinoa lentamente, pero a pesar de eso, el placer que llegaba hasta su abdomen era asombroso. Cuando este se detuvo, ella notaba que él estaba ya completamente dentro de ella. Ella podía sentirlo, muy profundo en ella, de una forma igual de placentera.

—Uh…Shinoa—gruñó Yuu mordiendo su piel, haciéndola temblar. —Estás muy...apretada—Aseguraba el.

Ella se enrojecía y gritaba con fuerza cuando Yuu embestía sus caderas. Apoyaba sus manos en la cadera de su compañero, siguiendo el ritmo con facilidad. Los gemidos bañaban el aire, y la cama de la sargento se sacudía con fuerza con cada poderosa embestida. Yuu la alzaba sentándola en sus piernas para que esta lo cabalgase, llegando a penetrarla aún más profundo. Ella se apoyaba en su pecho, con cara de sorpresa, luego gemía al tiempo que sentía como la erección palpitante de este seguía llenando su interior.

Yuu sentía su erección ser apretaba por las húmedas, cálidas paredes de la vagina de Shinoa, cosa que se sentía increíble.

—Ah…ah… ¡AH! ¡YUU-SAN! ¡Ahn…mngh!—gemía Shinoa con fuerza sintiendo una increíble tensión en su estómago. Gemían antes los constantes movimientos que Yūichirō hacía, sabiendo que estaba al límite también.

— ¡Ah…Shinoa! —Exclamó Yuu, al tiempo que su cálido semen llenaba la húmeda vagina de Shinoa mientras esta se aferraba con fuerza a él con sus dedos. El sentimiento fue, inexplicable, demasiado poderoso para Shinoa para comprender completamente lo que sentía dentro de su pecho.

Ambos se recostaban uno sobre el otro, exhaustos por la intensa aventura junto con el placer.

Las manos de Yūichirō se acercaron a la cabeza de Shinoa resguardando esta con su pecho. Las pocas prendas que aun portaban se sentían húmedas, pero ninguno de los dos iba a moverse próximamente. A la mañana siguiente, que llegó más temprano de lo que a Shinoa le hubiera gustado, quien prefería estar en la cama, acurrucado con cierto chico de cabello oscuro. Que no era el destino de nadie en la Compañía Demonio Lunar.

Se acurrucaba bajo sus sabanas observando a un apuesto joven durmiendo a su lado. Encontró la parte de arriba de su uniforme en el suelo y buscó en sus bolsillo, encontrando el contenedor de esas píldoras que provocaron esa reacción.

—Las guardaré—Pensó ella tomando algunas pocas para luego ponerlas aparte.

Oía el movimiento de su cama y vio como los ojos de Yuu parpadeaban, despertando, seguido de un bostezo.

—Shinoa ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó con una voz titubeante.

—Tiempo de levantarse, claro está – Le respondió.

Éste movía sus ojos de derecha a izquierda— ¿Habrá tiempo para tomar una ducha? – Cuestionó él.

—No, solo suficiente tiempo para mí—Decía está sonriendo.

—Tonterías, vamos—Pedía él mientras se levantaba. Éste sentía la mirada de Shinoa en él mientras se estiraba, luego se dirigía al baño. Presenció cómo su acompañante colocaba las manos en su cadera, y escuchaba con cara de asombro. – ¿Quieres venir?— Le preguntó Yuu como respuesta a la acción de esta.

—Jajajaja, me conoces bien Yuu-san – Respondía

—Creo que me conoces muy bien, así que basta con lo el "San" – Pedía el.

—No lo sé —Sonreía ella astutamente —Creo que podría usarlo como un honorífico—Continuaba.

Ella se fue junto con Yūichirō al baño donde duraron más o menos una hora o algo así, haciendo que sus compañeros se enfurecieran por su tardanza.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Oh señor, me tomo un buen tiempo, pero supongo que debería darle algo al menos a ustedes.

Sé que no es muy bueno, pero he estado intentando… ¿Saben qué? Excusas, excusas, excusas. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

Gracias por leer, Arigato, Minna-san.

Annamii~

* * *

 **Notas de traductor:**

 **#1** – No estoy seguro de quien habló allí, posiblemente Yūichirō , tal vez Mitsuba.

 **#2** – El verbo que traduje en "halaba", con la anotación "llevar con fuerza" o "a la fuerza". No sé si el/la autor/a original usó la expresión correcta, o si quería denotar falta de tacto de Mitsuba. El verbo original es "tugged" comúnmente empleado en "tug the rope" que es "halar la soga" como en las competencias de campo.

 **#3** – El/la autor/a originalmente escribió "fan out, Asuramaru" que traducido sería, "despliégate (como abanico), Asuramaru". El ataque, realmente se llama, Asura-kannon, (kannon de cannon, que en español es cañón, o al menos pienso eso), o al menos de donde me vi el anime.

* * *

 **Notas de Sonye-San:**

Estoy enormente agradecida con mi amigo por haberme traducido esto ;u; Y sobre todo, contribuir al Fandom Yuunoa en español *-*

Creanme, que no será el ultimo Fic M de este par 7u7

Nos gustaría enormente que nos dejaran review diciendonos que les parecio la tradución :'3

En fin, esperemos que las haya gustado eue y nos vemos hasta la proxima!

 _ **Sayonara**_ ~


End file.
